Me de forças
by Mandy TK
Summary: Universo alternativo. Serena volta de seu intercâmbio. Ninguém nunca soube o real motivo de ela ter fugido de tudo. Duas pessoas diferentes, podem talvez ter um novo começo depois de um ano? As coisas mudam, e os sentimentos também...leiam Ü
1. O retorno

Bom pessoal essa é minha primeira fic de Sailor Moon! Espero que gostem, é sobre um universo alternativo!

* * *

**O retorno**

Tudo estava escuro, as luzes de uma cidade brilhavam lá embaixo. A loira de olhos azuis olhava pela janela do avião a cidade que sobre voavam, sua cidade natal, a cidade que nunca deixara até o momento que decidira que não aguentaria mais ficar ali. Uma adolescente frágil, sem muitas perspectivas. Criticas, problemas e frustrações a fizeram tomar uma das decisões mais sérias e importantes de sua vida. Decidira passar um ano no exterior, intercâmbio, mostrar a todos que não era aquela garota fútil e 'cabeça de vento' como todos pensavam. Com um sorriso no rosto, escondendo seu medos, ela havia se despedido de todos no aeroporto, e era assim que seria recebida hoje, com seu sorriso triunfante no rosto, havia mostrado a todos do que era capaz.

- Boa noite, aqui quem fala é seu capitão Tomoe Shimizu. Estamos iniciando o pouso na cidade de Tóquio, a temperatura local é de 21 graus célsius. São 20:35, em cinco minutos estaremos pousando no aeroporto internacional Haneda. - Serena mantinha-se inquieta no banco do avião, seu coração palpitava, ela não podia controla-lo - Mantenham os cintos afivelados e mantenham-se sentados até a parada total da aeronave.

Serena estava nervosa, respirou fundo antes de atravessar a porta automática que revelaria sua familia e amigos à sua espera.

- Olha mãe é a Sere - gritou um garoto de 15 anos

- Filha que lindo estão seus cabelos, você está linda - chorou sua mãe num abraço apertado - como estou orgulhosa de você

- Mãe é bom ver você também - disse ela entre lágrimas - Venha aqui Shingo, seu pirralho, senti sua falta - Serena abraçou o irmão de uma forma muito carinhosa. - Onde está o papai? - perguntou ela ainda abraçada ao seu irmão

- Vamos para casa - retrucou a mãe com um sorriso melancólico no rosto.

No caminho inteiro Serena foi perguntando sobre o pai, distraindo-se aqui e ali com mudanças que haviam ocorrido na cidade. Chegando na porta de casa esperando ser recebida com um abraço carinhoso de seu pai, mas a porta aberta revelou uma surpresa maior ainda: seus amigos.

Suas quatro amigas inseparáveis não esperar Serena atravessar a porta para abraça-la. Atrás delas Andrew mantinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto esperava as amigas soltarem a loira, e atrás de Andrew uma surpresa, Serena notou logo ali, parado atrás de Andrew, um moreno alto de olhos azuis como a noite, a fitava.

- O que faz aqui? - o rosto de Serena se contraiu numa expressão fria. Suas amigas a largaram e ela ficou frente a frente com o rapaz.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Serena saira de casa e já não sabia onde queria ir, mas sua mente a guiara ao seu refugio, o Game Center.

- Tudo bem Sere? Parece um pouco abatida - comentou um rapaz loiro por trás do balcão enquanto Serena ocupava um acento à sua frente.

- Acho que sim - disse ela vagamente com o olhar perdido

- Que tam fazermos assim, eu te dou um milkshake por conta da casa e você me conta qual é o problema - propos ele com seu sempre sorriso amigável

- Certo - respondeu ela apoiando sua cabeça em seus braços em cima do balcão

- Aqui está - disse ele depositando o milkshake na frente da loira - agora me conte

- Minha mãe propôs que eu fosse estudar no exterior, disse que era uma oportunidade unica - suspirou ela tomando um gole do seu milkshake - mas eu não tenho muita certeza se quero ir.

- Você estudar no exterior? Uma cabecinha de vento como você não aguentaria ficar longe por muito tempo - debochou um rapaz moreno por trás da garota.

Serena não respondeu, tomou mais um gole do milkshake, abaixou sua cabeça e lentamente saiu do estabelecimento. Os dois rapazes puderam ver as poucas lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto da garota quando ela saiu.

Se todos a viam como uma cabeça de vento que não era útil para nada, mostraria a todos como estavam errados, já havia decidido, iria estudar fora!

* * *

FIM DO FLASHBACK

* * *

- Acho que já vou indo então - Darien a olhou confuso, não entendera a reação dela, será que ela realmente o odiava? O que ele havia feito para isso? Ele sabia que não havia conseguido mostrar o quando amava aquela garota, mas sempre perdia o tempo perturbando-a, somente a ela, o objeto de seu desejo. - vim só para te desejar boas vindas...

Ele saiu pela porta, mas não com aquele seu ar triunfante de sempre, mas sim frustrado. Serena por um segundo pensou que talvez houvesse sido muito fria com ele, talvez fosse a hora de começarem de novo.

Na festa logo ela se distraiu de novo e esse acontecimento foi esquecido, amigos não param de fazer-lhe perguntas, todos queriam saber de tudo ao mesmo tempo. Serena já estava se sentindo cansada, seria dificil se adaptar novamente a diferença de horários.

Ela abriu os olhos, o céu la fora estava escuro. Ela não sabia que horas eram, nem que dia, nem onde estava. Estaria na Inglaterra ou no Japão? Lentamente ela se levantou e como um zumbi desceu as escadas até a cozinha.

- Serena, finalmente acordou, está na hora do jantar - Disse sua mãe enquanto punha a mesa

- Que horas são? - perguntou a loira sentada no sofá

- São 19:00, você está dormindo a quase um dia - sorriu a mulher pegando as travessas com comida e depositando-as à mesa enquanto os filhos se sentavam.

- O papai não vem jantar? - comentou Serena vendo que faltava um prato à mesa

- Serena, há algo sobre seu pai que não quisemos falar ontem - a mãe o o irmão se olharam resignados - seu pai está em observação médica. Ele acabou de ser operado por cancêr, agora ele começara com a quimioterapia.

Serena parou com o garfo no meio do caminho, deixando sua comida cair novamente no prato. Se levantou bruscamente com lágrimas nos olhos e correu para seu quarto. Cinco minutos depois estava vestida, ao pé da escada.

- em que hospital ele está? - perguntou ela tentando respirar a cada soluço

- Sere, ele deve estar em repouso agora, eu estive lá esta manha - respondeu a mulher calmamente - ele...

- O hospital - Serena tinha frustração em seus olhos inchados, a mãe resignada foi até ela e a abraçou

- No Hibiya

Sem falar mais nada Serena saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Primeiro capitulo terminado. Espero que gostem, quero que me mandem reviews com criticas e comentario

Prometo não demorar para completar a fic, tenho todo o enredo em mente já. Espero que gostem dela!

beijoquinhas V

Mandy-chan


	2. O reencontro

Segundo capitulo, eu disse que não demoraria!

**O reencontro**

O hospital não ficava muito longe de sua casa, mas mesmo assim Serena preferiu pegar um táxi. No caminho sua cabeça latejava, talvez devesse ter comido algo. Seu coração doía, não por alguma doença, mas por lembrar-se do rosto do pai, carinhoso e preocupado, sempre atento às notas da filha, sua filhinha avoada, que não conseguia manter suas notas acima de 5. O que acharia agora, quando visse que ela estava mais madura e tinha se dado tão bem na escola, e até tinha se disciplinado a estudar. Serena olhou pela janela e viu o prédio do hospital, era enorme, as luzes dos quartos iluminavam toda a fachada.

- Obrigada - Serena pagou e saiu do táxi. Entrando no hospital vários pacientes esperavam sentados em cadeiras plásticas enfileiradas. O cheiro daquele lugar causava à ela náuseas. Na recepção uma senhora de cabelos brancos lia uma revista, alheia dos pacientes sentados. - Com licença, eu preciso saber onde fica o quarto do senhor Kenji Tsukino. - disse Serena impaciente batucando os dedos no balcão contendo as lágrimas.

- É seu parente? - pergunto a mulher sem tirar os olhos da revista, mascando um chiclete. Ela vestia uma roupa toda branca que se via pequena nela.

- Ele é meu pai - respondeu ela ansiosa. A mulher se ajeitou um pouco na cadeira olhando para a garota.

- Sinto muito querida - a mulher largou sua revista e se levantou para apontar as direções que Serena deveria tomar - o quarto do seu pai é o 215, pegue o elevador aqui à direita, depois há uma placa no segundo andar indicando onde o quarto fica.

- Obrigada - A cada passo que dava naquele corredor de paredes brancas sentia um frio na barriga, uma ansiedade enorme de ver seu pai novamente, e uma tristeza que a fazia derramar lágrimas pelo fato de ele estar num hospital. Seu coração estava apertado e seu corpo estava tenso.

Serena parou à frente da porta 215, suspirou buscando forças e girou a maçaneta. Serena levou a mão à boca quando viu seu pai com a cabeça raspada, uma agulha com soro no braço direito e dois canos que saiam de seu nariz para ajuda-lo a respirar. Ela começou a chorar baixo, aproximando-se da cama do seu pai ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto da cama apoiando a cabeça na mesma.

- Serena...- colocando a mão sobre a cabeça da garota uma pessoa sussurrou ao seu ouvido. Serena ergueu o rosto lentamente e se virou encarando Darien e seus olhos azuis como a noite. Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas seu corpo não respondeu à sua vontade, talvez fosse fome. Ela não sabia porque, mas a presença dele ali a incomodava, na verdade seu estômago se revirava todas as vezes que o via, era assim desde antes de viajar. A cruel dúvida sempre a atormentou, sentia algo por ele? Serena ainda não sabia a resposta, quando viajou guardou um rancor muito grande, provavelmente na época era apaixonada por ele e as criticas que recebia do moreno era ser rejeitada aos poucos, como que ele insinuasse que ela não era suficientemente boa para ele. E ele havia quebrado seu coração antes dela viajar. Na Inglaterra havia decidido esquece-lo, por isso quanto maior a distancia entre eles melhor seria.

- O que faz aqui? - a expressão da garota se tornou rígida. Ela fitou-o fuzilando-o com o olhar. Essa era pelo menos uma maneira segura de que ele não a insultaria e ela não sairia machucada, e assim também deixaria bem claro que não era mais a Serena bobinha que deixava ser chamada de cabecinha de vento.

- Eu trabalho neste hospital - respondeu ele de uma forma até que simpática. Desde que ela voltara ele estivera agindo assim. Em sua casa no dia que ela chegara ele não fez nem menção de brigar quando ela o destratou - está da hora de acordar seu pai - ele se dirigiu ao sr. Tsukino, retirando o soro. Com isso lentamente ele foi abrindo os olhos se mexendo um pouco na cama.

- Serena? Eu devo estar sonhando - disse ele com uma voz muito fraca pegando a mão da filha que repousava ao lado dele na cama. Serena começou a chorar novamente - Você está linda, e cortou seus cabelos. estão lindos.

- Pai...- ela o abraçou forte e chorou. Não era assim que imaginara que seria o seu reencontro com o pai depois de um ano. Queria ve-lo em casa e não entubado num hospital - quando isso aconteceu? Porque? - ela não parava de soluçar. Darien deixou-os à sós, passando a mão nas costas da garota para que ela notasse que ele sairia.

- Eu descobri faz um mês. Você lembra que eu reclamava de dores parecidas com a de gastrite? Só que foi diagnosticado como câncer de estômago, não gastrite como eu esperava - sorriu ele fracamente - eu estou ficando velho Sere, essas coisas acontecem. - acariciando a mão da filha, deu o melhor sorriso que seu estado físico permitira. Não a queria ver sofrendo por sua causa.

- Está na hora do seu café da manha - interrompeu-os Darien levando uma bandeja ao sr. Tsukino e depositando-a à sua frente.

- Eu posso ficar aqui mais um pouco - perguntou a garota limpando suas lágrimas sem fitar o rapaz.

- Claro, mas às 11:30 ele começará com a quimioterapia. - respondeu Darien sorrindo. Ele saiu do quarto novamente e fechou a porta.

- Acho que deveria ir para casa agora querida, descanse um pouco, e não se preocupe eu estou na mão de bons médicos - sorrio o homem novamente. Para uma pessoa que havia sido diagnosticada com cancêr ele parecia despreocupado, tentando demonstrar aos seus entes queridos que ele superaria isso, que não havia com que se preocupar, ali não seria o fim.

Serena deu um ultimo abraço no pai, ou pelo menos tentou, era difícil abraçar alguém que se encontrava numa cama cheia de fios e aparelhos em volta. Saiu do quarto e quando fechou a porta atrás de si escondeu os olhos atrás de uma das mãos, se encostou na porta e começou a chorar, sem notar a presença de Darien, que estivera à sua espera.

- Deve estar com fome não é - afirmou o rapaz quando Serena finalmente o fitou com seus olhos azuis inchados e vermelhos, ainda chorava. ela apenas assentiu, contraindo o queixo tentando obrigar as lágrimas a pararem de cair de seu olhos. - Vamos, meu turno acabou por hoje. - ela apenas assentiu novamente. - Certo, me espere aqui, eu vou só buscar minhas coisas. - desta vez ela só olhou para baixo e ficou encostada na parede. Darien caminhou em direção à sala dos internos para pegar suas coisas no seu armário. Durante seu trajeto olhou para Serena, vendo-a ali, parada, frágil, ela parecia sim mais madura, mais bonita, mais mulher.

Durante o trajeto de carro até um restaurante que Darien dissera ser bem bom, Serena manteve-se em silencio, olhando pela janela. O restaurante ainda não estava muito cheio, eram apenas 11:00 da manha. Entraram e sentaram-se numa mesa dos fundos ao lado da janela, que Serena continuou a contemplar as pessoas que passavam na rua.

- Por que estava na minha casa no dia que cheguei? - perguntou ela assim que seus pedidos chegaram e Darien chamou sua atenção.

- Queria te ver...- Serena o fitou. Não encontrou mentira nos seus olhos. Apenas o olhou confusa. - Acredite, senti sua falta - sorriu ele.

- De me insultar? Ou já achou outra pessoa para fazer isso? - perguntou ela dando sua primeira mordida no misto quente.

- Você sabe que é a única que eu perdia tempo para insultar - riu-se pela cara da loira confusa.

- Não entendo, por que agora está sendo legal comigo? - perguntou ela. De repente sua expressão confusa mudou para a de surpresa - Você está com pena não é? Pena porque meu pai está doente? E eu estive longe dele... - indignada ela soltou seu sanduíche e respirou fundo.

- Serena, não é isso. Eu realmente senti sua falta e de verdade minha intenção nunca foi te magoar quando te insultava, eram só brincadeiras - disse ele tentando pegar a mão da garota que estava apoiada em cima da mesa, mas num movimento brusca ela a recolheu.

- Brincadeiras? Podem ter sido brincadeiras para você, mas para mim não eram. Você sabe porque eu decidi ir à Inglaterra? - perguntou ela franzindo a testa e fitando-o. Os olhos dele fitava-a também, mas tinham uma expressão surpresa, ele não entendia porque ela estava tão abalada. - Porque você disse que eu não seria capaz, porque você sempre disse que eu era fútil e infantil.

- Serena, eram de verdade só brincadeiras, e adorava seu jeito - palavras, para Serena soaram somente como palavras. Seu plano de ficar longe de Darien estava indo pelo caminho errado, ela não podia se iludir novamente, não podia sair machucada de novo.

- Pare de tentar abrandar as coisas para o meu lado. Eu não preciso da sua amizade baseada em pena. - ela se levantou, olhou dentro de seus olhos azuis e se foi. Darien ficou sentando fitando a cadeira que Serena antes ocupara. Ele estava tentando ganha-la desta vez. Quando se conheceram nunca pensaria que se apaixonaria por uma garota como Serena. Mas ela era adorável, com seu jeito meigo. Quando percebeu seus sentimentos já era tarde demais, ela o odiava e o único jeito de chamar sua atenção era insulta-la. Achou que agora que voltara eles poderiam começar de novo, ele poderia tentar fazer as coisas certo desta vez, mas ela entendera tudo errado.

Serena estava satisfeita com o que havia feito. Seria a melhor coisa se afastar dele. Ele era bom demais para ela, sempre rodeado de garotas bonitas, ela não tinha chance. Caminhou até o Game Center, seu antigo refugio. Conversar com Andrew seria muito bom.

- Minha cliente predileta está de volta - sorriu o rapaz loiro por detrás do balcão. - e não está com uma expressão muito diferente de como a ultima vez que esteve aqui - Andrew apoiou suas mãos no balcão e chegou mais perto de Serena que acabara de ocupar um dos bancos à frente do balcão - Um milkshake pelos seus pensamentos - piscou ele. A garota apenas assentiu.

- É o Darien -suspirou ela - Desta vez cortei relações com ele. - ela deu um gole de seu milkshake. Lembrou-se do rosto do rapaz fitando-a surpreso.

- Por que? - perguntou o loiro confuso - insultos bobos novamente? - perguntou ele

- Não, apenas não gosto que ele esteja sendo legal comigo agora por meu pai estar no hospital. Ele apenas está com pena - respondeu Serena - ele me odeia, e seus insultos já me machucaram muito. - finalizou ela. Seus pensamentos estavam perdidos nas antigas brigas deles. Ela não entendia o que acontecera, como podia haver se apaixonado por um rapaz que a insultava o tempo inteiro.

- Sere, há coisas sobre o Darien que você nem imagina - disse Andrew tirando Serena de seu transe - Eu vou te contar o que aconteceu depois daquele dia que você esteve aqui e falou sobre sua viagem. - Serena o olhou surpresa e atenta começou a ouvir a história.

* * *

Suspense...

hehehe

espero que estejam gostando. Eu estou super empolgada escrevendo esta fic

Espero reviews!

beijocas

Mandy-chan v


	3. O passado

Estou me sentindo muito inspirada estes dias. Toda vez que termino um capítulo já fico imaginando como será o outro. Espero que estejam gostando.

Mudei dois detalhes que tinha esquecido...hehe, a idade de Serena, ela está com 18 anos agora e não quinze como dei a entender no capítulo '')

Aqui está o terceiro capítulo

* * *

**O passado**

Darien caminhava pelas ruas de Tóquio, fazendo seu caminho habitual depois da faculdade até o Game Center onde seu melhor amigo trabalhava. Na verdade ele realmente não ia lá para ver seu amigo, e sim sua paixão, Serena Tsukino, uma garota de 17 anos.

Se conheceram por intermédio de uma prova de matemática que fora atirada em sua cabeca há três anos atrás pela loira. As notas da garota eram tão baixas que surgiu o apelido 'cabecinha de vento', o que combinava perfeitamente com a garota, sempre avoada, distraída e com péssimas notas na escola. O problema é que por ser o oposto de Darien, ela o fazia rir, como ninguém nunca o havia feito. Ela foi como uma luz na vida solitária do rapaz. Não que ele não tivesse bons amigos, isso ele tinha, e muitos, mas nunca encontrara uma pessoa que o fizesse sentir completo, com quem ele poderia imaginar-se dividindo sua vida. Só não imaginava que uma garota quatro anos mais nova que ele e com uma personalidade um tanto quanto unica o faria sentir-se assim. Todas as vezes que a via seu coração palpitava e suas mãos suavam, e logo ele encontrava uma forma de chamar sua atenção, perturbando-a.

Enfim, ele, a partir do momento que percebeu que seus dias não eram os mesmos quando não via Serena, começou a ir todos os dias no Game Center, onde sempre tinha essa oportunidade. Hoje não era uma excessão. Chegando ao local onde o estabelecimento ficava viu-a entrar. Quando viu que conversava com Andrew, se aproximou um pouco só para ouvir a conversa dos dois, sem se anunciar.

- Tudo bem Sere? Parece um pouco abatida - comentou Andrew por trás do balcão enquanto Serena ocupava um acento à sua frente. Parecia que não havia ficado de detenção, não estava com sue material escolar.

- Acho que sim - Darien ouviu-a responder com uma voz um tanto triste. Ele fez sinal para Andrew ignorar sua presença ali.

- Que tal fazermos assim, eu te dou um milkshake por conta da casa e você me conta qual é o problema - propôs Andrew com seu sempre sorriso amigável

- Certo - respondeu ela apoiando sua cabeça no balcão. Parecia cansada, talvez tivesse tido um péssimo dia na escola, ou alguma prova. Ela sempre chegava abatida no Game Center em dias de prova, o que a deixava mais irritada quando Darien a insultava.

- Aqui está - disse ele depositando o milkshake na frente da loira - agora me conte - o loiro se apoiou no balcão para ouvir a loira.

- Minha mãe propôs que eu fosse estudar no exterior, disse que era uma oportunidade unica -_ 'Estudar fora' _pensou Darien, _'ela não pode fazer isso'._

- Você estudar no exterior? Uma cabecinha de vento como você não aguentaria ficar longe por muito tempo - debochou ele por trás da garota. Não podia pedir-lhe para não ir, ela desconfiaria, mas talvez insultando-a ela repensasse na idéia.

Porém Serena não respondeu, tomou mais um gole do milkshake, abaixou sua cabeça e lentamente saiu do estabelecimento. Os dois rapazes puderam ver as poucas lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto da garota quando ela saiu.

- Droga - reclamou ele, ocupando o acento que Serena poucos minutos atrás ocupara.

- Ela estava abatida hoje cara - comentou Andrew. Ele sabia da paixão que Darien sentia por Serena - você sabe o quando Serena é apegada a familia e amigos. Ela deve estar se sentindo pressionada. - continuou ele, fazendo Darien se sentir pior. - Talvez você pudesse começar a ser legal com ela para variar um pouco, talvez até chama-la para sair.

- Ah claro, assim de simples. - debochou o moreno - e que vou dizer a ela ' a escuta Serena eu te amo, por isso acho que deveríamos sair algum dia desses, só te incomodo o tempo todo para chamar sua atenção, então não viaje' - ironizou ele passando a mão pelos cabelos mostrando-se aflito quando terminou de falar. - você só pode estar brincando...me trás um café.

- Não entendo você. Se gosta dela deveria parar de incomoda-la. Chame-a para sair - falou Andrew, como se isso fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo a fazer.

- Terra chamando Andrew, ela me odeia cara - Darien estava de péssimo humor. Tentava encontrar uma alternativa para não deixa-la ir. Na verdade isso era egoísmo de sua parte, ele sabia. Era uma excelente oportunidade para a garota estudar fora. Talvez ele pudesse entregar-lhe uma carta no dia que ela fosse, então ela a abriria no avião, assim quando voltasse talvez correspondesse seus sentimentos. - besteira - falou para si mesmo. - esquece, vou perde-la se ela for, mas de qualquer forma ela nunca foi minha. - Darien pagou seu café e saiu aborrecido. Mil coisas lhe passavam pela cabeça.

Semanas se passaram. Darien como sempre ia todos os dias ao Game Center para ver Serena, mas ela não havia aparecido durante esse tempo. Será que ele a havia feito chorar naquele dia? Isso nunca acontecera antes, nunca a fizera chorar, pelo menos ele acreditava nisso. Queria ve-la antes de viajar, sentia falta dela, de quando ficava irritada com ele e saia batendo pé. Talvez o destino se encarregaria de tudo.

Ele tinha começado a trabalhar como residente interno no hospital Hibiya. Era difícil se concentrar no inicio quando sua mente teimava em pensar em Serena. Estava exausto quando entrou no elevador de seu prédio. Os dias eram sempre cansativos, e agora quase nunca tinha tempo para ir no Game Center, por tanto não tinha nenhuma chancede ver Serena. Rastejando saiu do elevador, parou na porta para procurar as chaves e o telefone de casa começou a tocar. _'Droga de chaves' _praguejou ele tentanto ser breve em sua busca. Tarde demais...

pii

- Darien, imagino que esteja no trabalho ainda - era a voz de Andrew na secretária eletrônica. Darien estava com as chaves na porta, mas não a abrira. Encostou seu ouvido na madeira para ouvir melhor - Serena me ligou hoje, amanhã ela viaja. Achei que gostaria de saber. O vôo dela é o 777-300 no aeroporto Haneda. O vôo sai às 11:10 da manhã, eu estarei lá se quiser me encontrar. Bom, acho que é isso. Te vejo amanhã cara.

Ele finalmente abriu a porta. Apertou o botão para repetir a mensagem na secretária eletrônica e se jogou no sofá.

- Darien, imagino que esteja no trabalho ainda...

O relógio marcava 9:00 da manhã. O despertador soou. Darien havia dormido no sofá, passara a noite tentando escrever uma carta para entregar a Serena no aeroporto. Levou um susto com o barulho e todos os papéis amassados em cima dele caíram no chão. Ele não se lembrava direito como acabara dormindo no sofa, sua cabeça ainda rodava com os pensamento de perder Serena. O que aconteceria quando ela voltasse? Voltariam a se ver? Sua cabeça doía, foi aí que lembrou que tinha que ir ao aeroporto.

Não demorou mais de vinte minutos para ele estar pronto. Estava prestes a sair quando se lembrou que o envelope com a carta estava em cima da mesa de centro da sala. Correu para apanha-la. Ainda tinha que passar numa floricultura para comprar um lindo buquê de rosas.

O trânsito até o aeroporto estava horrível. Todos os carros buzinavam ao mesmo tempo deixando Darien mais aflito. Tinha apenas uns 20 minutos para chegar.

Finalmente achou uma vaga no estacionamento do aeroporto. Pegou o buquê de rosas vermelhas e o envelope branco. Trancou o carro e correu para a entrada do aeroporto. Um grupo de pessoas se despedia de Serena na porta de embarque. Ela estava de costas para onde Darien chegava. Como o faria para entregar as coisas à Serena. Estava nervoso, suas mãos suavam. Andrew viu o amigo se aproximar.

- Talvez Darien venha Sere - comentou o loira à garota. Darien parou para ouvir a reação dela.

- Andrew - murmurou ela - eu nunca mais quero ve-lo - O mundo de Darien despencou. Abatido deu meia volta e se foi. Serena se virou e só viu o rapaz de costas, não tendo certeza se era Darien.

Ele suspirou resignado vendo o avião de Serena decolar. Jogou as rosas no lixo e guardou o envelope dentro de sua jaqueta, caminhando de volta ao carro onde Andrew o esperava.

- Ela vai voltar - disse Andrew dando um tapinha amigável nas costas do moreno - não se preocupe.

- Eu sei - respondeu o rapaz - terei uma segunda chance para recomeçar.

- Então Darien foi se despedir de mim? - Serena mantinha-se pensativa, surpresa com as revelações que Andrew lhe fizera.

- Ele ainda deve ter aquela carta que escreveu a você. - disse Andrew satisfeito por haver mudado a opinião de Serena sobre Darien. Ela tinha o olhar perdido, tentando digerir todos aqueles fatos.

- E ainda tem mais Sere - começou Andrew. Serena despertou do seu transe e prestou atenção no loiro que começara a falar novamente - Ele já trabalhava no hospital Hibiya como residente em oncologia. Seu pai foi indicado ao médico responsável pelos residentes, por tanto Darien ajudou a analisar o caso do seu pai. Quando ele leu sua ficha, de cara notou que era parente seu, por isso pediu para o doutor Tatsuo Akechi abrir uma excessão e deixa-lo como residente assistente do médico que cuidaria do caso. Ele queria poder ajudar de todas as formas, por você Sere. - Serena o encarou surpresa. Darien havia feito isso por ela? Horas antes ela havia sido tão fria com ele, sem saber a pessoa maravilhosa que ele era, De qualquer forma não queria se magoar, não arriscaria entrar num relacionamento com Darien. Quantas garotas por dia ela veria penduradas em seu pescoço? Na época que ele vinha no Game Center, sempre havia um grupinho de garotas do colegial atrás dele, ou de vez em quando ele trazia uma amiga, linda, inteligente, uma verdadeira dama. Como Serena poderia ganhar contra elas? Era besteira, fora que ela teria que começar em agosto a estudar par ao vestibular, não teria tempo para romances, que ainda por cima lhe trariam dor de cabeça.

Parece que Darien até havia lido os pensamentos de Serena, ela estivera pensando nele momentos antes dos sinos da porta anunciarem sua chegada. Ele ocupou um banco vago ao lado da loira e se virou para olha-la.

- Está tudo bem com você? - perguntou ele fitando a garota que se mantinha pensativa. Ela o encarou e sorriu.

- Esta tudo bem, me desculpe por ser tão fria com você - Serena pegou sua bolsa que estava em cima do balcão, a colou em um dos ombros e se levantou do banco. Darien tinha virado seu corpo inteiro para Serena quando chegou, ela andou para bem perto dele. Seu corpo ficou entre as pernas dele, ela segurou seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo. Pelo susto Darien fechou os olhos. Com uma das mãos nas costas da garota ele a puxou para perto e aprofundou o beijo. Mas ela se desvencilhou, mantendo uma mão no rosto do rapaz - Obrigada, você tem sido muito gentil - o olhar dela era calmo, ambos se perderam um nos olhos do outro. - mas vamos deixar isso no passado - dando mais um selinho no rapaz ela saiu, deixando-o em estado de choque.

- Pode me explicar o que acaba de acontecer? - Darien virou seu banco de frente para o balcão e com o olhar perdido perguntou ao amigo - desde que ela chegou tem me tratado mal, hoje ainda foi fria comigo, e agora realiza o meu sonho de receber um beijo dela? - continuou ele pasmo com um sorriso bobo.

- Digamos que eu contei algumas coisinhas sobre o passado - respondeu Andrew esperando que Darien lhe desse um soco, mas nada o atingiu. Darien manteve-se pasmo, parecendo sem saber onde estava. Estaria no céu?

- Você está bem? - perguntou o loiro

- Não...ela me beijou...nunca estive melhor - e se retirou, ainda pasmo. Agora definitivamente teria que lutar por aquela garota. _'O que ela quis dizer com deixar isso no passado? Será que era só um agradecimento mesmo e ela me corresponde?' _não importava, iria ganhar o coração dela desta vez, não importava quanto tempo tivesse que investir.

* * *

Não sei daonde estou tirando tanta inspirarão para esta fic...hehe...já comecei o capítulo quatro então não se preocupem que não terão que esperar muito!

espero que estejam gostando! Quero reviews com comentários e criticas!!

beijos

Mandy-chan


	4. Os problemas

Quarto capítulo!! Pois é tenho tido muito tempo livre para deixar minha imaginação fluir. Espero que gostem...

* * *

**Os problemas**

Haviam se passado duas semanas desde que Serena chegara de viagem. Seu pai havia voltado para casa, indo semanalmente a sessões de quimioterapia. Serena não o havia acompanhado nenhuma vez, sendo esse o trabalho de sua mãe. Assim não via Darien desde o dia que o beijara. Agora estava preocupada com o cursinho, que começara naquela segunda-feira. Saberia que teria que estudar muito, não podia se distrair com outras coisas.

- Minha cliente favorita voltou - sorriu Andrew contente pela chegada de Serena - Milkshake?

- Não, obrigada - sorriu ela revirando os olhos. Por que ele sempre achava que ela queria milkshake? - um suco natural de laranja - disse ela depositando suas apostilas no balcão e abrindo na matéria que marcara com um papel.

- Estudando? - perguntou Andrew quando voltou com o suco, debruçando-se no balcão para ler o que Serena estudava - japonês - ele fez uma careta de reprovação - sou péssimo em japonês - riu-se

- Pois é, eu também - chorou ela recostando a cabeça resignada no livro - tenho que aprende-lo quase que impecávelmente se quero passar - disse ela com o olhar cansado. Na Inglaterra não tivera que pensar tanto nos estudos, agora teria que aprender tudo novamente..

- O que vai tentar? - perguntou uma voz conhecida. Darien ocupou o banco ao lado da loira.

- Achei que estivesse no trabalho - comentou Andrew cumprimentando o amigo - café?

- Sim obrigado - respondeu ele, agora se debruçando-se também para ver a apostila da loira.

- Relações internacionais - respondeu ela de uma forma bem natural, não achou que seria tão fácil agir normalmente depois do que acontecera. Ela fechou a apostila e terminou seu suco. - as meninas já devem estar para chegar para me ajudarem um pouco com os estudos. Eu vou me sentar naquela mesa. Nos vemos depois - disse ela a Darien se dirigindo a mesa que havia apontado. Suas amigas não demoraram muito para chegar e se juntaram a loira.

- Você tem que chama-la para sair um dia desses - disse Andrew. Darien levou um susto, não notara que amigo estava parado ali, seus olhos seguiam Serena em todos os movimentos.

- Eu sei, eu o farei hoje, não se preocupe. - disse ele confiante tomando um gole de seu café. De relance olhava para a mesa onde Serena contente conversava com suas amigas. Ela de vez em quando retornava o olhar e ambos, rubros olhavam para outro lado.

- Está tudo bem Sere? - perguntou Rei, a morena de cabelos longos. Notara que Serena a cada instante se distraia, olhando sempre para algo atrás dela. Se virou e viu Darien sentado em um dos bancos do estabelecimento. Depois olhou novamente para Serena - está acontecendo algo entre vocês dois que você não nos contou?

- Do que está falando? - perguntou Serena com as bochechas vermelhas denunciando-se. Ela voltou a fitar sua apostila, fingindo estar absorta no conteúdo dela.

- Vamos, você não é boa para contar mentiras - disse Mina com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. As outras tinha a atenção voltada para Serena

- Ok ok, nós tivemos algo sim, mas acabou - disse ela sem muita emoção, tentando acabar com esse assunto logo. Sabia que era besteira sonhar que poderia ter um relacionamento com Darien. Ele talvez só estivesse querendo curtir o momento, ter uma ficante, nada sério. Ela era apaixonada por ele, e não ia ficar de fantoche. Havia decidido esquece-lo e o faria. Apesar do passado atormenta-la...

- E porque você me parece triste? - perguntou Rei. Serena não respondeu, parecia em transe.

- Sabe o que eu acho? - disse Mina se levantando - acho que chega de estudos por hoje. Serena ele passou a tarde inteira aqui olhando para a nossa mesa - continuou ela, guardando seu material - vamos meninas - ela se virou para as outras que também arrumaram suas coisas e se foram.

Serena ficou perdida, sua apostila ainda estava aberta. Saiu do seu transe e diretamente olhou para o banco que Darien estivera sentado, mas ele não estava.

- Procurando por mim? - perguntou ele assustando-a. Sentou-se em uma cadeira à frente de Serena a fitou, enquanto ela saia de seu estado de choque. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, o que Darien tomou como um sinal verde para chama-la para sair.

- hã...nã...não, quer dizer - foi pega no pulo. O que diria a ele, que desculpa arranjaria por estar olhando para ele de cinco em cinco minutos durante a tarde inteira? - só achei estranho você ficar aqui a tarde inteira. - mentiu ela.

- ah - ele deu uma risada, fazendo Serena olha-lo confusa. - não é obvio que estava aqui esperando para falar com você? - disse ele fixando os olhos nos dela, ela fez uma cara surpresa e corou novamente.

- se é sobre o que aconteceu o outro dia - começou ela, pegando suas coisas preparada para se levantar. Darien não a impediu. - eu disse para deixarmos tudo no passado - continuou ela. Serena caminhou até a porta sendo seguida por Darien, que segurou seu pulso antes dela ter a oportunidade de sair por ela.

- por que não saímos um dia desses? Começamos de novo?- perguntou ele. A loira se soltou e se virou para encara-lo.

- Por favor Darien, quero deixar isso no passado. Não quero me machucar mais - e saiu. Darien não entendeu nada. Machucar? Alguma vez a machucara? Ou estaria falando pelos problemas que estava passando com o pai? Ela achava que Darien a magoaria? Tudo era muito confuso, mas ele estava disposto a lutar por ela desta vez.

Serena não podia dizer que estava satisfeita com sua decisão, mas a achava mais segura. Sua vida havia virado de cabeça para baixo quando se mudou para a Inglaterra. Ela voltou ao Japão achando que sua vida voltaria ao normal, mas estava errada.

É sempre assim, você ouve falar de doenças que matam milhões de pessoas por ano. Pode ouvir falar de algum vizinho que tenha tido algum tipo de doença terminal, mas você nunca espera que alguém próximo à você, ou até você mesma ira ser o alvo da doença. Quando crianças olhamos para os nossos pais como invencíveis. Os pilares que sustentam a nossa vida. Isso não muda muito com o passar dos anos. Quando algo acontece com eles obviamente o mundo desmorona, porque um teto não se sustenta apenas com um pilar, ou sem ambos.

Assim que Serena se sentia, com o mundo desabando sobre sua cabeça, responsabilidades que ela não tinha antes. Ela não estava emocionalmente preparada para um relacionamento, ela precisava se encontrar antes, precisava definir quem ela era. No momento ela só sabia que via o mundo girar, sem nenhuma imagem nítida.

--

- REUNIÃO FAMILIAR - Gritou mamãe Ikuko batendo na porta de Serena, e em seguida na do seu irmão. A garota desabou da cama, trazendo todas as cobertas junto com ela. Não era dia de cursinho, era um sábado. Se lembrava de ontem ter visto Darien, falado com ele. Seu corpo não se mexia, demorou para conseguir se desfazer das cobertas.

Os dois filhos em seus pijamas e bocejando se sentaram no sofá, enquanto os pais mantinham-se em pé. Se entre olharam antes de começarem a falar.

- Certo, eu comecei com a quimioterapia há um mês. - nenhum dos filhos parecia estar acordado ainda. Ambos olhavam para os pais com os olhos entreabertos, mas se notava que não estavam prestando atenção. - No inicio os resultados foram muito bons, mostrando o progresso que meu corpo estava fazendo contra a doença. - ele olhou para a mulher, dando-lhe a palavra

- A questão é que, todos nós estávamos otimistas quanto aos resultados. - foi interrompida por uma lágrima que saltou do seu olho. Vendo que o problema era sério, Serena cutucou o irmão para prestar atenção. - Nos resultados de segunda passada mostraram que o corpo não está mais reagindo. - ela se sentou. Começou a chorar, demonstrando toda sua fraqueza. Serena também. Shingo manteve seus olhos arregalados, parecendo não saber o que seria de sua vida depois desse instante.

- Eu vou ter que parar agora com a quimioterapia. Talvez em um mês retorne. há algo no meu corpo que não esta deixando os tratamentos fazerem efeito. - ele parecia cansado e fraco, mas ao mesmo tempo otimista. A mulher, com os olhos inchados se dirigiu até a cozinha. Sempre que queria se distrair fazia bolos e doces, era sua forma de relaxar.

Shingo continuou sentando no sofá com o olhar perdido. Serena correu para seu quarto e se trancou lá. O que faria sem seu pai. Ele se mantinha otimista, mas Serena temia por ele. E se os tratamentos não dessem certo? Ela não tinha forças para passar por isso. O unico que lhe restava era acreditar em seu pai, e na fé que ele tinha de se recuperar. Nada mais podia ser feito.

Ela se recusou a sair do quarto naquele dia. Não queria ver ninguém, muito menos falar com os habitantes daquela casa. Sua cabeça doía, seu estômago se revirava e não era fome. Não sabia o que iria fazer dali para frente. Não tinha vontade de fazer nada, se sentia aprisionada, sem escolhas.

- Serena você tem que sair de seu quarto - sua mãe gritava pela porta do quarto da filha. Era domingo final de tarde, e desde sábado de manha Serena não comia, não saia do seu quarto e não emitia qualquer sinal de vida.

- Estou de saída - o rosto da garota estava péssimo, com marcas do lençol. Seus olhos inchados e vermelhos, e ela parecia ter vestido a primeira coisa que encontrara. Sua mãe se assustou quando ela bruscamente abriu a porta.

- Aonde vai? - a mãe foi seguindo-a escadas abaixo, mas a loira não respondeu. Segui seu trajeto até a porta e a bateu atras de si. A mãe ficou parada ali, vendo sua filha sair sem rumo.

- Não vai atrás dela? - perguntou Kenji, acariciando as costas da esposa.

- Ela precisa de um tempo só - respondeu a mulher, não escondendo sua preocupação pela filha sair sozinha - ela vai ficar bem...

Serena mantinha o olhar fixo em seus pés. O céu parecia tão triste quanto ela. Parou no meio da calçada para contemplar aquelas nuvens escuras que estavam se formando sobre sua cabeça. Respirou fundo e voltou a chorar. Olhou para seus pés novamente e sentiu gotas de chuva acertarem sua cabeça. Parecia que o mundo estava chorando sua dor. Ela voltou a andar sem rumo.

- Me desculpe - Ela batera com sua cabeça no peito de alguém, com sua voz chorosa se desculpou.

- É o nosso destino nos encontrar - riu-se Darien, protegendo-a com seu guarda-chuva - te olhando assim parece que a velha cabecinha de vento está de volta. - Serena manteve-se em silencio. Darien pegou seu queixo e levantou seu rosto para que ela pudesse fita-lo

- Acho que esse apelido não combina mais comigo - disse ela melancólica olhando para o lado. Darien notou seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, vermelhos e inchados. Dava a impressão que ela chorara por dias.

- Ficou sabendo sobre seu pai não é? - perguntou ele. Ela parecia tão frágil, era de cortar o coração. A garota assentiu e sem falar nada o abraçou forte e se afundou no seu peito chorando. Com sua mão livre ela a trouxe mais perto de si, acariciando suas costas tentando acalma-la. - shhh...não fique assim, vai ficar tudo bem.

Passou-se um tempo até que ela se acalmou e ele a levou até onde seu carro estava estacionado. Morar sozinho era complicado, ter que sair num domingo final de tarde para fazer compras no supermercado. Ela o seguiu sem dizer uma palavra, mantinha o olhar vago, como se absorta em seus pensamentos.

- Eu posso te levar para casa - disse ele quando ambos se encontravam dentro do carro. Ele ligou o aquecedor notando que Serena estava tiritando, suas roupas e cabelo estavam molhados.

- Não quero ir para casa - murmurou ela se encolhendo no banco

- Está com fome? - perguntou ele ligando o carro. Ela assentiu. Darien não sabia onde leva-la para comer. A opção mais simples que achou foi seu apartamento.

Serena entrou no apartamento, se mantinha pensativa. Ela nem notara onde estava, Darien a olhava e ela parecia perdida no tempo e no espaço. Ele a guiou até a cozinha e a sentou numa cadeira para que lhe fizesse companhia enquanto ele preparava um jantar. Havia pensado em macarrão, uma receita simples rápida e que todos gostam.

Não gostava de vê-la assim. Mesmo que ele haja tentando começar uma conversa, ela era monossilábica e logo a cozinha afundava no silencio novamente. Ele foi pondo a mesa e a garota não se mexeu.

- Obrigada - ela finalmente pareceu despertar de seu transe quando Darien serviu uma porção de macarrão a ela.

- Quer conversar? - perguntou ele, com a esperança que ela se abrisse com ele. Parecia angustiada, triste e cansada.

- Você é um médico não é? O que vai acontecer ao meu pai? - perguntou ela, fitando-o como em uma súplica, querendo respostas.

- Serena, o caso do seu pai é bem normal - começou ele pegando a mão da garota que estava em cima da mesa - É comum que alguns pacientes recém operados não respondam ao tratamento. E de qualquer forma o caso do seu pai não é tão grave - continuou ele fitando-a. Ela podia ver em seus olhos que ele não estavam mentindo, havia compaixão e preocupação neles - Na operação foi retirado o tumor inteiro, mas ele ainda possui células câncerigenas, que não aumentaram porém tampouco diminuíram.

- E com a quimioterapia elas desaparecerão? - perguntou ela. Seu rosto estava melhor. Havia comido um pouco, recuperado um pouco de suas energias. Também não chorava mais.

- Exato - respondeu ele - e o melhor que você pode fazer agora é se demonstrar confiante ao seu pai também. Ele precisa do máximo de apoio possível

- Eu sei, não tenho oferecido suporte o suficiente à ele

- Acredite que vai ficar tudo bem e acredite que seu pai é capaz de fazer isso

Depois de jantarem eles se sentaram no sofá. Serena estava muito cansada e recostou sua cabeça no ombro de Darien. Estava feliz por estar ali. Darien havia lhe dado esperanças. Tudo daria certo dali para frente, ela podia sentir isso.

- Obrigada Darien, você deu forças - disse Serena sonolenta, dando um bocejo e se ajeitando melhor no ombro do rapaz

- Quer que eu te leve para casa agora? - perguntou ele olhando para o relógio. Estava ficando tarde e Serena provavelmente tinha cursinho no dia seguinte.

- Posso ficar aqui? - perguntou ela. Antes mesmo de Darien poder responder ela caiu no sono.

--

- Serena - chamou uma voz, bem distante. Uma voz masculina. Estaria sonhando? Parecia a voz de Darien. - Serena - a voz ficou mais alta. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e os arregalou quando viu o rosto de Darien fitando-a. E puxou as cobertas para perto de si, cobrindo-se e se sentou. Olhou ao redor, e os acontecimentos do dia anterior começaram a voltar à sua memória. - O café da manha está pronto. - respondeu ele sorrindo pelo susto da loira. Ela ficou sentada na cama mais um pouco. Olhou por debaixo das cobertas e se viu vestindo um moleton de Darien com sua calça que usara no dia anterior. Foi aí que se lembrou que no dia anterior Darien a acordara para que ela tomasse um banho quente, que enquanto isso ele colocava sua calça para secar, não podendo fazer o mesmo com a blusa de lã da loira, que teve que pegar aquele moleton emprestado.

- Que horas são? - perguntou ela parada na porta da cozinha. Seus cabelos estavam totalmente bagunçados e sua cara amassada pelos lençóis. Ela sentou-se em uma cadeira enquanto Darien lhe servia ovos mexidos.

- São 7:20 - respondeu ele sorrindo. Era como um sonho ter Serena acordando na sua casa. Estava linda apesar de desarrumada.

- Não é muito cedo não? - perguntou ela colocando uma porção grande de ovos mexidos na boca - eu ainda estou com sono - choramingou ela.

- Você tem cursinho que eu me lembre, e eu tenho que ir para o hospital - respondeu ele bem autoritário. Quem os visse sentados ali diriam que eram casados. Um sentado à frente do outro, conversando e tomando seu café da manha. Era uma cena adorável. - pensei em acordar à esta hora porque dará tempo de passar em sua casa para você se trocar e pegar seu material.

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu acho que não vou hoje ao cursinho - falou ela. Seu coração batia forte. Estava contente por estar ali, pela primeira vez desde que voltara se sentia em casa. Darien havia cuidado dela, naquele momento que ela mais precisou dele. Talvez ela tivesse uma idéia errada sobre como seria um relacionamento com ele, mas de qualquer forma tinha dramas suficientes em sua vida por hora.

O carro vermelho parou à frente da casa de Serena. Ela ainda vestia o moleton do rapaz e tinha nas mãos sua blusa de lã que usara no dia anterior.

- Obrigada por tudo - sorriu ela dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Estava se preparando para sair quando este lhe segurou o braço.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu aquele dia em que você me beijou - comecou ele, Serena se preparou para falar - e também não sei o que te fez pensar em deixar isso no passado. - ele, vendo que ela não sairia do lugar, soltou seu braço e pegou algo no banco de trás - leia, e depois tire suas conclusões. Acho que deixei meus sentimentos bem claros aqui - e lhe entregou um envelope branco, já um pouco amassado pelo tempo.

- Esta é...?

- A carta que eu te escrevi antes de você viajar - comentou ele. Serena o fitou rubra - meus sentimento não mudaram desde que a escrevi.

- Certo... - Ela ficou pensativa, com os olhos fixos no envelope. O que ele estava esperando? Uma resposta sobre seus sentimentos também?

- Nos falamos depois então - disse Darien quebrando aquele silencio esquisito.

- Certo - foi tudo que a loira disse. Saiu do carro e Darien a acompanhou com o olhar até ela entrar em casa.

Serena fechou a porta atrás de si, e se encostou nela. Com o envelope ainda nas mãos o fitou com receio de abri-lo.

* * *

\o/ mais um capítulo pronto... Estão gostando? Eu estou me divertindo escrevendo a fic

Bom prometo não demorar com o capítulo 5

beijões

Mandy-chan


	5. A esperança

Capitulo 5

Obrigada por todas as reviews, estive meio sem tempo estes dias, mas aqui está o capítulo final, finalmente hehehe

* * *

**A esperança **

- Filha! - exclamou a sra. Ikuko vendo Serena encostada na porta - fiquei preocupada com você ontem, mas então liguei para suas amigas e elas disseram que talvez estivesse com Darien. Ele não é um dos residentes que cuida do seu pai? Há algo que você está me escondendo? Ele é muito simpático, porque não o chama um dia para jantar aqui, posso preparar uma das minhas receitas especiais... - Serena não havia escutado uma palavra do que sua mãe dissera, mantinha os olhos no envelope e sua mente gritava _'abro, ou não abro?'._ Ela tinha quase certeza do que estava escrito ali, que Darien a amava, mas ler a carta significava ter que dar uma resposta ao rapaz. Ela ainda não se sentia preparada para isso. - Serena...Serena - Ela finalmente fitou a mãe que a olhava confusa - você me ouviu?

- hã, desculpa mãe, não te ouvi - disse ela sorrindo. Após tanto drama e sofrimento, Serena pela primeira vez se sentia tranqüila, sentia que podia confiar no que Darien dissera, que no final tudo ficaria bem.

- Eu estava dizendo que... - a mulher notou o envelope nas mãos de Serena - o que é isso que tem nas mãos? - perguntou ela com um sorriso malicioso. Serena corou e não respondeu - Darien te deu isso? - Ela foi seguindo Serena que entrara na cozinha e sentara-se à mesa.

- Sim - respondeu ela segurando o envelope com as duas mãos e não tirando os olhos dele.

- E porque você não o abre logo? - perguntou a mãe curiosa.

- Eu tenho que estudar - Serena estava se sentindo desconfortável com a pressão psicológica da mãe. Saiu da cozinha e foi para seu quarto. Deitou-se em sua cama e largou o envelope na escrivaninha. O que faria depois de le-la? Daria uma resposta a Darien? Não queria faze-lo ainda, queria que o drama todo pelo qual estava passando agora acabasse, assim poderia voltar a sua vida normal de antes, ou pelo menos tentar faze-lo. Por hora talvez fosse melhor assim. Passou a mão sobre seus lábios e corou lembrando do beijo que dera nele, sabia que o amava e parecia que ele estava disposto a fazer tudo por ela.

--

Darien caminhou pelas ruas de sempre, vendo os lugares de sempre, e indo ao lugar de sempre, o Game Center. Claro que seu motivo, como sempre, era ver Serena, que ultimamente estava estranha, todas as vezes que ele chegava ela ia embora, dando uma desculpa qualquer. Ele sabia muito bem o motivo e não queria pressiona-la, sabia muito bem que ela precisava de um tempo, afinal tinha os problemas com o pai e o cursinho para se preocupar. Haviam se passado três semanas desde que ele lhe entregara a carta. Esperara um ano por ela, essa ansiedade de esperar por uma resposta o deixava inquieto.

- Boa Tarde - disse Darien andando em direção ao balcão do estabelecimento onde Serena estava sentada em um dos bancos conversando com Andrew que estava em pé do outro lado dele.

A garota gelou quando ouviu a voz do moreno e se apressou em arrumar suas coisas. Andrew a olhou confuso, mas a garota não deu nem se quer uma explicação, pegou sua bolsa e passou por Darien, mas este segurou-lhe o braço.

- Serena? - Ele a olhou nos olhos - você já leu a carta? - perguntou ele tentando esconder sua ansiedade por uma resposta.

- Sabe o que é... - Serena deu uma risada sem graça. Não queria que ele achasse que ela não havia dado importância à carta, mas não queria dar sua resposta agora - Eu tenho estado bem ocupada com o cursinho, mas prometo lê-la logo - ela deu um sorriso e Darien a soltou, ambos se olharam olhos nos olhos e parecia até que podiam ler o estava passando na mente um do outro no momento. Serena sabia que Darien a entendeu, e Darien sabia que Serena estava só um pouco hesitante. Ele a viu sair e sentou-se no banco que a loira estivera momentos antes.

- Um café

- O que foi isso? - perguntou Andrew apoiando-se no balcão - Tem algo que nenhum de vocês dois me contou? Achei que eu era o confidente de vocês - protestou Andrew num tom brincalhão.

- Eu entreguei aquela carta que escrevi a ela - respondeu Darien sorrindo para o amigo.

- A carta que você escreveu antes dela viajar? - perguntou ele interessado em saber mais apoiando-se no balcão, mas Darien apenas assentiu terminando seu café, pagando e despedindo-se do amigo.

Serena chegou em casa pensativa, jogou seus livros no balcão da cozinha e pegou um suco qualquer na geladeira. Caminhando até a estante para pegar um copo notou que o pai, sentado à mesa da cozinha a observava.

- Tudo bem com você filha? - perguntou ele quando ela também se sentou. Ele a olhou apreensivo, sabia que algo a estava perturbando

- uhum... - respondeu ela tomando um gole de seu suco. Continuava pensativa, sem nem ter prestado atenção direito no pai que mantinha os olhos nela

- Filha eu te conheço muito bem para saber quando tem algo te incomodando - falou ele olhando-a com os olhos ternos esperando a filha se abrir com ele. Mas o que Serena diria a ele. Pais não gostam que filhas arranjem namorados, ele estaria feliz que Serena estava evitando Darien - você está assim por causa daquele rapaz?...como se chama ele mesmo? - perguntou o pai pensativo enquanto Serena arregalava os olhos - ah Darien - se lembrou ele e a garota ficou pasma sem palavras, tentou gaguejar algumas coisas mas nenhuma palavra se formou em sua boca, e a cozinha caiu no silencio.

- Como você sabe? - perguntou ela se recuperando do choque

- Que tipo de pai você pensa que eu sou? - perguntou ele levantando uma sobrancelha - estou brincando, sua mãe me contou sobre ele - respondeu ele sorrindo - e então, ele virá jantar algum dia aqui?

- Eu não estou saindo com ele - respondeu ela desviando o olhar para o chão

- E porque você me parece triste? - perguntou ele olhando-a confuso

- E...eu sei quais são os sentimentos dele por mim - começou ela fitando os olhos em um ponto qualquer do chão. Era embaraçoso falar sobre um homem com seu pai - e também sei quais são os meus sentimentos por ele - ela fitou o pai que a escutava atento

- Então porque vocês não estão juntos? - perguntou ele olhando-a enquanto ela desviava seu olhar novamente. O que diria ao pai, que não estava com ele por sua causa? Não...que não saia com ele pelos problemas que estava passando com a familia? O pai entenderia como sua culpa, não? Ela não queria culpa-lo, não havia porque culpa-lo. Ele não pediu para ficar doente e nem a estava proibindo de estar com Darien. Essa havia sido uma escolha própria, tentando poupar-se de possíveis mágoas que um relacionamento podia causar.

- Desde que eu cheguei o mundo virou de ponta cabeça - ela voltou a fitar o pai, tentando conter suas lágrimas - Eu voltei, tive que começar uma nova rotina, com novos horários e a fazeres. O senhor está doente - ela respirou fundo, limpando uma lágrima solitária que correu pelo seu rosto - eu só acho que não é bom entrar em um relacionamento agora, acho que posso acabar me magoando e - ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar lembrando dos resultados do tratamento do pai. Kenji a olhou, deixando-a libertar todo o sofrimento que estava reprimido nela - eu não preciso de mais dramas agora - terminou ela pegando um guardanapo do centro da mesa e limpando suas lágrimas. O pai a olhava tranqüilo e até sorria.

- Sere - disse o pai naquele tom de pai que acaba de descobrir que sua filha de cinco anos quebrou um copo e está se sentindo culpada por isso. Era quase da mesma forma que Kenji via a situação de Serena. Era como se ela estivesse se sentindo culpada por estar apaixonada por um rapaz, querer estar com ele, enquanto o pai estava numa situação de vida ou morte. Não era de se magoar que ela tinha medo, essa era uma desculpa que ela tinha inventado para ela mesma. Ela sentia culpa de um pensamento feliz passar por sua cabeça enquanto deveria estar se preocupando se o pai está bem - Você nunca pensa o quanto você pode se magoar num relacionamento antes de começar um. Apesar de que eu acho que você colocou isso na sua cabeça para se enganar do verdadeiro motivo pelo qual você não está com esse rapaz - ela o fitou e arregalou os olhos

- Do que está falando?

- Eu te conheço muito bem Sere - disse ele dando um suspiro - Não se esqueça que sou seu pai - ela manteve os olhos nele enquanto ele tinha o olhar perdido, como se revivesse cenas do passado - Você sempre foi assim, essa doce garota, uma garota que não gosta de demonstrar felicidade quando vê que os outros ao seu redor estão tristes. Só que em momentos como esse minha querida o mais importante é que tenhamos alguém com quem podemos contar. Alguém para nos dar forças em momentos que as nossas vidas estão um caos, alguém que nos lembre que o mundo não está cheio somente de sofrimento e dor, mas sim de amor e compaixão - Serena ouvia claramente cada palavra que seu pai dizia, e começava a compreender porque ele havia dito que ela havia criado aquela desculpa de que 'não queria mais dramas por hora' - Eu por exemplo tenho sua mãe, que me lembra todos os dias o porque de viver. Ela me deu a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, uma familia maravilhosa, e é por essa familia que eu luto todos os dias para me curar - Serena começou a chorar novamente, o pai voltou a fita-la - e é por isso Sere que se você ama esse rapaz e ele sente o mesmo por ti, você terá mais forças para passar pelo que nós estamos passando agora. Ele te passará uma calma, fazendo-te lembrar que você não vive somente para sofrer, que a felicidade é possível, e que tudo ficará bem no final - Serena levantou-se de sua cadeira e deu um forte abraço no pai.

- Eu te amo pai - ainda chorando deu um beijo no pai e correu para seu quarto. Fechou a porta atrás de si e logo localizou o envelope branco jogado em cima de sua cômoda. Deitando-se na cama, hesitante rasgou um lado do envelope, tirando uma folha branca.

_'' Serena,_

_Eu não sou muito bom com palavras, e nem sei como posso te explicar como me sinto agora. Eu nunca me imaginei escrevendo uma carta para uma garota tentando explicar meus sentimentos por ela. Uma ironia do destino. Para começar gostaria de te desejar uma boa viagem, esta oportunidade é realmente unica e muito importante. Também quero que me desculpe pelo que disse no Game Center da última vez que nos vimos, o que eu disse foi da boca para fora, uma provocação infantil que eu não imaginava que você a tomaria à sério. Mais uma vez uma ironia do destino, eu não te conheço nem o suficiente para saber quando você está realmente triste ou com problemas. O que sei é que com esse seu jeito espontâneo e unico você chamou minha atenção e fez eu me apaixonar por você sem eu nem notar. Um dia eu simplesmente acordei e notei que sentia sua falta, queria te ver, poder estar com você, mas depois de três anos apenas mantendo uma relação de intrigas como poderia pensar que teria alguma chance com você._

_Eu queria te pedir desculpas e se possível que você não me odiasse mais. Gostaria de ter a chance de um novo começo com você, deixar todas as nossas brigas à parte, todas as besteiras e defeitos que encontramos um no outro. Ter a chance de nos conhecermos pelo que realmente somos. Eu estarei aqui, te esperando, esperando minha cabecinha de vento voltar. Te desejo toda a sorte do mundo neste ano, que você aproveite todas as oportunidades que surgirem. Espero que você não tenha amassado e jogado fora a carta, e que eu esteja aqui me declarando sem por que. Me desculpe por tudo, nunca quis te magoar com minhas palavras._

_Faça uma boa __viagem _

_com carinho_

_Darien''_

Serena sorriu para si mesma. O pai lhe havia tirado um grande peso de cima dos ombros. Ela sabia que ele estava certo quanto ao que havia dito. Não queria estar feliz vendo o resto da familia sofrer. Mas sabia que sim, Darien lhe transmitia uma calma como ninguém, e que ela se sentia mais forte, cheia de vida perto dele. Sorria por finalmente se permitir sentir-se feliz. Agora teria que esperar para ver Darien novamente.

--

Durante uma semana Serena foi todos os dias no Game Center, sem sucesso de ver Darien. Andrew lhe disse que ele estava em semana de provas na faculdade e que provavelmente estava sendo dificil conciliar as aulas com o trabalho no hospital. Ela ficou desapontada em ouvir isso, já havia tomado coragem de falar com ele, e teria que esperar agora.

Ela chegou em casa cabisbaixa com seus livros do cursinho na mão. Fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se na mesa da cozinha para estudar.

- Já voltou? - perguntou a mãe surpresa entrando na cozinha com um cesto de roupas sujas que levaria até a lavanderia. Serena a olhou confusa - seu pai disse que se encontraria com alguém hoje depois do cursinho.

- Ah, então, eu acabei não encontrando a pessoa. Achei que ela estaria em um lugar, mas não estava. - respondeu a garota voltando a ler o parágrafo sobre a história da era Meiji que teve fim no ano de 1912. A mãe ficou parada com a cesta de roupas na porta da cozinha, pensando.

- Seu pai volta hoje para a quimioterapia, preciso que o acompanhe - Ikuko tentou soar o mais natural possível. Claro que ela mesma poderia ir com o marido, mas sabia muito bem com que Serena precisava conversar, daria esse empurrãozinho a filha. Sorriu consigo mesma andando até a lavanderia. Serena achou estranho a mãe lhe dizer isso, e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido com a idéia de ver Darien.

- Mãe eu não dirijo esqueceu? - disse a garota levantando uma sobrancelha à mãe.

- Não seja boba, seu pai pode muito bem dirigir, ele só não gosta de ficar sozinho naquele hospital - respondeu Ikuko - você vai ficar parada ai? Seu pai já está de saída. Serena deu um pulo, correu ao seu quarto para trocar de roupa, ajeita-se um pouco. Em poucos instantes estava com o coração a mil sentada no banco de passageiro do carro do pai.

O caminho inteiro foi percorrido em silencio, Serena tinha o olhar perdido, mil coisas lhe passavam pela cabeça. O que diria a Darien? Como se começa um assunto onde você vai terminar dizendo 'eu te amo'. Não há como. Kenji parou o carro no estacionamento do hospital, mas Serena nem notou, ela tinha sua atenção voltada para os conflitos em sua mente.

- Filha, você não vem? - perguntou Kenji parado ao lado da porta de Serena que estava aberta. Ela saiu do seu transe e fitou o pai confusa, não muito certa de onde estava. Seu coracão batia forte a cada passo que dava naqueles corredores brancos. A primeira vez que estivera ali estava triste, abatida, mas não hoje, hoje estava ansiosa, não sabia se contente. Os dois pararam em frente a uma porta. - bom, aqui é a sala onde recebo os medicamento, você pode pegar uma cadeira e sentar-se comigo - disse o pai abrindo a porta.

- Eu não gosto muito de agulhas pai...e nem gosto de vê-las fincadas no corpo de alguém - ela deu sorriso sem graça dando um passo para trás, batendo em alguém, ela gelou, seu coração parou e por um instante ela não pode respirar. Sabia muito bem quem estava atrás dela. Suas bochechas coraram e o pai apenas sorriu e entrou na sala sozinho.

- Serena - a garota se virou fitando Darien, ainda olhando-a surpreso

- Oi... - a palavra foi quase inadível, era como se algo dentro dela relutasse.

- Veio acompanhar seu pai? - perguntou ele, seus olhos tinham esperança neles, como se quisesse ouvir que Serena estava aqui para vê-lo. Ela gaguejou um pouco antes de finalmente recuperar a fala.

- Na verdade - ela fez uma pausa para respirar - eu queria falar com você - a garota olhou para o chão para que Darien não visse suas bochechas corarem - se você tiver um tempinho, claro - adicionou ela rapidamente.

- Claro, venha comigo - respondeu ele tentando conter sua felicidade. A garota seguiu-o até o terraço. Naquele final de tarde o terraço não podia ser um lugar melhor para conversar. Ambos se encostaram nas barras de contenção, Darien de costas para elas e Serena ao seu lado apoiada nelas, olhando para o sol. - então...?

Serena não sabia o que falar. Na falta do que dizer, ela pensou na única coisa que explicaria do porque ela estava ali. Pegando Darien desprevenido, ela se virou para ele, pegando o rosto do rapaz entre as mão, virou-o para ela e beijou-o. Demorou alguns segundos para Darien compreender o que estava acontecendo. Ele a abraçou pela cintura, puxando-a para perto de si, enquanto a garota passava uma das mãos para o pescoço do rapaz.

- Eu li a carta... - disse ela quando seus rosto se distanciaram. Ele a beijou novamente, com medo daquilo tudo ser um sonho, com medo de que Serena evaporasse e ele acordasse em sua cama. - Me desculpe ter te feito esperar tanto... - disse ela abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Eu entendo seus motivos Serena - disse ele acariciando o cabelo da loira - o que importa é que estamos juntos agora.

- Obrigada, por tudo que fez por mim desde que cheguei - disse ela fitando os olhos azuis cor de noite - eu...eu te amo - ela a beijou novamente.

- Eu também te amo - ele a abraçou forte. Nada podia estar melhor. Finalmente ter Serena em seus braços era um sonho tornando-se realidade - Você parece estar com fome - disse ele guiando-a até a porta de saída do terraço.

- Você adivinhou - disse ela deixando ser levada pelo rapaz.

--

Era final de novembro, as árvores já haviam perdido suas folhas, o chão estava marrom. O sol brilhava forte já naquela bela manhã de sábado. As ruas daquele bairro estava relativamente calmas. Um rapaz moreno de olhos azuis como a noite saiu de um carro vermelho e caminhou até a porta de entrada de uma das casas da vizinhança.

- Kenji a campainha - gritou uma mulher de cabelos azuis que estava na cozinha - eu estou fazendo panquecas - o homem apressou-se em largar o jornal na mesa de centro da sala e ir abrir a porta.

- Bom dia sr. Tsukino - disse Darien muito educadamente ao senhor à sua frente - a Serena está?

- Bom dia Darien - cumprimentou ele deixando a passagem livre para Darien entrar na casa - eu acho que ela ainda está dormindo.

- Pode ir acorda-la Darien - gritou a mulher da cozinha. Darien pode ouvir o barulho das panquecas na frigideira - e diga-lhe que o café da manha está pronto. Ele obedeceu, subindo as escadas ficou olhando para as portas sem saber em qual delas bater, até que notou uma plaquinha com o nome de Serena na porta à direita.

- Entra - a voz sonolenta de Serena foi quase inaudível, fazendo Darien rir antes de abrir a porta devagar. Ele viu a garota esparramada na cama de bruços, com metade das cobertas no chão, os pés descobertos e o rosto amassado no travesseiro coberto pelos cabelos despenteados.

- Psiu - ele depositou o envelope o o jornal que tinha nas mãos, se abaixou, removeu os cabelos do rosto de Serena e sussurrou em seu ouvido - está na hora de acordar - ela abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu quando viu Darien, se virou para o outro lado e voltou a dormir. O rapaz deu apenas um suspiro antes de pega-la no colo para tira-la da cama. Serena, no susto tentou se desvencilhar dos seus braços, fazendo ambos caírem sentados no colchão macio.

- Darien, isso é jeito de me acordar? - murmurou ela dando um soquinho no braço do rapaz.

- É o unico jeito de te acordar - riu-se ele segurando o queixo da garota para dar-lhe um selinho de bom dia. Ela cruzou os braços em frente de si emburrada - trouxe duas boas notícias - sorriu ele entregando o jornal a Serena. Ela pegou o jornal ainda fazendo bico, olhando emburrada para Darien, olhou direto na página que estava aberto e seus olhos se arregalaram e seu queixo caiu.

- EU PASSEI...EU PASSEI - gritava ela. Ainda usando seus pijamas e sem pentear os cabelos ela saiu do seu quarto correndo e desceu as escadas gritando - EU PASSEI...EU PASSEI

- Acho que a vizinhança inteira já ouviu - murmurou o irmão ainda com o mau-humor matinal. Serena não lhe deu ouvidos, dando um abraço nos pais.

Darien desceu as escadas e se juntou a familia Tsukino na mesa do café da manha. A sra. Ikuko havia sido muito atenciosa de colocar um lugar a mais na mesa.

- Você disse que tinha duas boas noticias - comentou Serena com uma porcão enorme de panquecas na boca.

- Serena - retorquiu sua mãe - isso são modos para uma moça?

- É isso são modos? - brincou o irmão mostrando a comida mastigada que ele tinha na boca.

- Shingo, que nojo - bradou Serena

- Chega dessa criancice - retrucou a mãe impaciente - vamos deixar Darien falar - os irmãos se olharam emburrados, mostrando a língua um para o outro. Darien apenas sorriu.

- Bom sr. Tsukino eu trouxe os resultados dos seus últimos exames - disse o rapaz entregando ao senhor um envelope por cima da mesa - Desculpe, mas não quis esperar até que o hospital ligasse na segunda, achei que vocês gostariam de saber o quanto antes.

- Obrigado Darien - sorriu Kenji abrindo o envelope e lendo os resultados.

- E então pai?? - perguntou Serena impaciente querendo roubar o papel da mão do pai.

- Os resultados deram negativo - Ikuko não aguentou a emoção e pôs-se a chorar. Kenji sorria de orelha a orelha, Shingo olhava para o pai como um super herói que acaba de vencer uma batalha, e Serena se pendurou no pescoço do pai, dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

Todos estavam felizes naquela manha de sábado, comendo seu café da manha. O sol brilhava lá fora, os pássaros cantavam e uma familia estava reunida. Darien como o mais novo integrante. Ele dera forças à Serena no momento em que ela mais precisou, demonstrou sua lealdade e amor.

Essa é a história de duas pessoas que em um determinado momento se encontraram e descobriram que o tempo muda muitas coisas. O tempo cura, perdoa, e une. Faz com que vejamos o quanto algumas pessoas são importantes para nós, e o quanto sentimos falta delas na época que elas não estiveram conosco. O tempo uniu os dois, que agora passariam seus dias juntos até um final feliz.

FIM

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado!! Nem contei para vocês não é? Mas eu fiz intercâmbio o ano passado, foi o melhor ano da minha vida, mas infelizmente a minha história e do meu ex-namorado não terminou assim ''/. De qualquer forma o tempo muda muitas coisas dentro de nós e te ajuda a refletir.

Bom espero reviews !!

beijões

Mandy-chan


End file.
